Doctor Who?
by The Time Lord32
Summary: The Doctor has crash landed in the world of... TALKING WOLVES? With his new companions and new TARDIS, will he be able to save them all? Or will he fail in the long run? And, did I forget to mention that he's a wolf now? Since no one thought of this, I decided to do it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Doctor Who?

The sun was setting over the horizon line, giving a full view of the trees and shadows of the forest. The leaves were a sickly green and were giving off a lot of light. Welcome to Jasper Park, Canada, where the wolves, yes wolves, were just as weird as any human. I mean, they act like humans, but that's highly impossible, but not anymore.

Three wolves were doing something they always loved, Log-Sledding. They always do this with their best friend, Humphrey, but since he was married to Kate, the alpha leaders daughter, he has been devoting his time to her.

But, back to the wolves. As they raced down the trail of their favorite area to do this sport, the wind blowing in their faces, and the leaves swishing around... wait, that never happens. They were racing, when the sound of... something hit their ears.

"What the hell is that?" one of them asks.

"I have no idea." another answers. The sound rounds out through the forest, changing the sence. The trees blew harder and harder, but no wind could be found in their general direction.

Whoosh! Whoosh!

The sound of... something, it was, well, ringing out against all will, saying, "I'm coming!". Of course, this is only the beginning of what's to come.

Once at the bottom of the slope, the three friends ran to their pack, and were going to tell them what they had heard.

Jasper's pack is actually pretty big, but that's just one pack. This one pack was actually two packs that combined between marriage. This marriage was supposed to be between the Pack Leader's daughter, Kate, and Garth. Garth was from the east, and Kate the west. Long story short, they dont. Kate gets married to Humphrey, and Garth gets married to Lilly, Kate's sister.

At the time, Garth, Lilly, Humphrey, and Kate were all at the main den, where the Pack Leaders live. Of course, at the time, the three friends come running in.

"We need to talk!" the chubby one says. His name is Mooch, who is a light gray wolf with brown eyes.

"We heard something from out of nowhere!" the short one says. Shackey is a dark colored wolf, no one really knowing his actual fur color. His eyes are a golden color.

"Wait, what's going on?" the tall one asks. Salty is a light gray wolf, like Mooch, but taller and his eyes are yellow.

"We're talking about the food. Sorry guys, but I think this is a prank to get me to play with you." Humphrey says. Humphrey is a gray wolf, about moderate, and has blue eyes.

Everyone nodded, until the noise was heard once again, this time louder.

"That's the noise!" Salty yells. They run into the den, going next to Humphrey, and felling the wind come through the den. But, no wind was actually blowing.

Whoosh! Whoosh!

The noise was getting louder and louder, bouncing off the walls.

Whoosh! Crash!

A smash rang through the air, making the noise sound more like it was struggling. And, it was getting fainter and fainter, until it was gone.

"What. The. Hell!?" Kate asks. Kate is a blond wolf with amber eyes, and a cream stomach. Oh, all of the wolves in this room of cream stomachs, except Lilly, since she's white. No racism intended.

"I dont know! That's why we came here!" Salty answers. Then, the noise came back, still struggling, but coming from outside. Everyone inside ran outside, only to find the rest of the pack looking around. The noise got louder and louder, and the gang ran down the ramp into the main area. Another crash rang out, but this time a voice was heard.

"Ow! Old Girl, what the hell are you doing?" the voice asks. That spikes eveyone's attention, making everyone look towards the middle. That's when they saw it. Materializing in front of them was a blue box, and the box kept materializing. And then, it stops, everything's at a stand still, and the whole pack is on the edge, with the alpha's getting ready to pounce. Kate was included.

The door opens, to find smoke. Then, a formation comes from the smoke. A wolf. The alphas settle down a bit, but were still on edge about this wolf.

"By damn, she has taken me to Earth. Wait, same voice, same hair, same... AH!" he screams.

"What? What is it?" Kate asks.

"I'm a wolf! A damn wolf!" he answers. Everyone looks dumbfounded, how could he not know he was a wolf?

"Who are you?" Garth asks. Garth is a tall wolf, but not too tall, and is red, with emerald eyes.

"I'm the Doctor, and, apparently, I'm a wolf now." The Doctor answers, until he passes out. But before, he clicks he tongue, and the door closes to the blue box, and a click was heard. The box was locked, and no one could get inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He's awake

It has been atleast three days after the strange wolf reegot here in his strange blue box. Of course, it isnt anything that could harm them, but the wolf, well, that's a different story.

And, what he called himself, The Doctor, is truly weird. The whole pack is trying to put together whag he had said. But, they came out with nothing. Nothing on Planet Earth could help them, not even the stars. No, they dont go asking the stars everything, I'm just proving a point.

The wolf... ern, the Doctor has been inside of Kate and Humphrey's den for the past three days, since he fell and became unconsious. Of course, this isnt the first time something bad happened to the Doctor. He's been through worse.

Now, Kate and Humphrey, they dont really care that he's even there. They want to know as much as everyone else in the pack does. So, just in case he wakes up, they want to be the first to know. Garth and Lilly, they want to know just as much, and check frequently on the wolf, but he's not awake. Of course, they still check.

Today though, they were, once again, inside the main den, with Kate's and Lilly's parents. Winston and Eve, with Tony, Garth's father. Winston is like Humphrey, only older, and Eve is like Kate, only older. Tony is a brown wolf with a cream belly/chest, and brown eyes. He is the leader of the Eastern Pack.

But, that's beside the point, with them in there, nobody was watching the Doctor, and he was waking up.

"Oh, my head. Why does my head hurt so badly?" he asks himself. "No, wait, where am I? This isnt the TARDIS, unless the she went primitive. But, that's impossible, unless... nah." He kept on blabbering on and on and on about nothing, but, then again, he's the Doctor, the only person in the universe that talks to himself.

The Doctor walks outside, to find that he's in the middle of nowhere.

"Hm, well, I'm on Earth, so that's a plus side. But, where on Earth, definitely not England, but... somewhere." he says to himself.

* * *

><p>Right at the time when the Doctor walked out, and went to find his TARDIS, Kate and Humphrey are walking up to their den.<p>

"Humphrey?" Kate asks.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Do you think the wolf's awake?"

"To be honest, I have no idea, but if he is, that means..."

"Answers."

"Bingo."

They walk into the den, only to find that the wolf isnt there. At first, they were mad at themselves for leaving him alone, but then a rush of joy hit them, for now they can ask some questions. They run out of the den, looking for him.

The Doctor has been roaming, getting weird glances every now and then, and it's creeping him out. He hadn't found his TARDIS by the place that he was sleeping in.

He kept walking when the realization hit him, he's surrounded by wolves. And then he remembers, he's a wolf.

"Damn regeneration, going all wonky." the Doctor mutters to himself.

He kept walking, when he came by two wolves that seem to be in a rush to get somewhere.

"Hello, can you help me find my TAR... I mean, blue box? I mean, it cant be hard to find, it is a box in the middle of a wolf pack." he asks. The two wolves turn around, and freak out, leaving a very confused Doctor.

"It's him, Kate." the gray one says.

"I know. I know!" the one known as Kate says.

"Uh..." is all the Doctor can get out.

"Follow us." the gray one says. The Doctor did as he was told, and followed them, hoping that they brought him to his TARDIS.

Of course, they didnt. The Doctor found himself inside another cave, yet again.

"Uh, where are we?" the Doctor asks.

"Welcome to the leader of the United Packs. Oh, I'm Humphrey by the way." Humphrey answers.

"Well, why are we here?"

"To answer some questions." a voice answers. The Doctor looks in the direction of the voice, only to find two more wolves. One looked like an older version of Humphrey, and the other, an older version of Kate.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asks.

"I'm Winston, and this is Eve. Humphrey, go get Lilly, Garth, and Tony. Tell them he's awake." Winston had said. The Doctor watches as Humphrey leaves.

The wait for the others to get there was quiet. But, when they returned, an uproar was heard throughout the pack. The Doctor's ears perk up, and he runs outside.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Winston asks. The Doctor doesnt reply, but he does start running. The others ran to catch up with him, find out where he was going.

After about five minutes of running, the Doctor ran towards his TARDIS, unlocking it with a click of his tounge. He ran inside, closing the door behind him. The others came up behind him.

"What the hell?" Eve asks. "Why would he just run in there?" Her question was never answered, until the doors opened again. There stood the Doctor, in a blue suit and a red tie, with a brown jacket.

"Now, listen up. We only have, what, three minutes before everything goes down hill. So, everyone, follow me." The Doctor asks.

"Who put you in charge and who the hell are you?" Tony asks. The Doctor stops and turns around.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm 906 years old, and I'm the person who's going to save this damn planet." He pauses, before continuing. "Do you have a problem with that?" He looks across the group, only to find that there jaws were dropped.

"Nope." is all Tony can muster out.

"Well then, Allons-y." The Doctor turns around and starts to run.

* * *

><p>AuthorsNote: Hi guys, so this is a newer story/first fanfic of mine. Still learning how to work everything, but I'll no one thought of this, I figured, "What the hell!" abd did it. Hope you like it, and I'm out.

(Hops into TARDIS and flys away.)


End file.
